Well This Is Awkward
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: Song Based Kurtbastian. AU- Blaine and Sebastian are best friends. Kurt is Blaine's unconventional boyfriend that Sebastian meets by chance.


Unedited song-inspired Kurtbastian. It was going to turn into smut, but I realized I can't write smut. Enjoy!

The song was 'Well This Is Awkward' by Assemble The Skyline.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Another Thursday night at Scandals, Sebastian glanced around the bar. The usuals were either at the counter, nursing their various drinks, or on the dance floor, swaying against each other to the overly loud music thumping overhead. Seb sat on his bar stool, becoming more and more bored with each passing second. What else did he expect on a Thursday? It might have been more entertaining if Blaine had tagged along, but his best friend had deciding studying for some AP Calculus test was more important than a night out. Fine, his lose.<p>

Finishing off the last of his beer, Sebastian stood only to find a shorter male staring at him from across the bar. Enticed, he sauntered over, putting on his customary smirk. The other male was several inches shorter, his hair a light brunet that might be a bit blonder if not for the dim artificial lighting of the club, and was clad in a tank top and sinfully tight leather pants.

"You alone?" The male asked, grinning as he racked his gaze up and down Seb's lithe body. He was used to his more timid, this was a nice change.

"Yeah, usually Im with a friend, but on my own tonight. You look… familiar. Have a seen you before?"

The other boy shook his head ever so slightly. "No, I don't think so. I'd remember a face like yours." He rose from his seat, holding a hand out. "Name's Kurt."

"Sebastian." The name sent up a red flag, but he could not place it. He took Kurt's hand, shook it, then waited for the other to let go. He didn't.

"Dance with me." Well, who was Seb to deny that kind of demand? The boy was attractive, if not overly cocky. It was rare that Sebastian went after someone who had such a dominant personality, but he liked it. He let Kurt drag him onto the dance floor, thankful the pace of the music had picked up.

They danced around each other, grinding every once in a while before Kurt would step back an inch, teasing and taunting Seb with moves that might be considered overly sexual, if they were in any other situation. The bodies around them increased, forcing the boys together as the DJ switched tracks to another upbeat dance song. Kurt was all but eye fucking Sebastian as they danced, bodies against one another.

There was a nagging voice in the back of Sebastian head, telling him something was up. That voice was quickly quieted as all the blood in Seb's body rushed to his groin. The denim of his jeans grew tight as Kurt continued to grind against his body. "Fuck" He let out breathlessly, apparently not lost to Kurt's hearing, as the boy turned with a renewed grin. "Well, if you insist." He leaned forward, harshly connecting their lips in a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. His tongue was solid and forceful as it pried past Seb's lips, enticing a light groan as they explored each other's mouths for a moment, unaware of the looks the men around them were giving them.

This is why Sebastian had come tonight. He had needed a quick lay. Something purely physical to ease the sexual frustration he has been dealing with all week. Looks like he found his fuck. Kurt kissed him eagerly, chuckling as he pulled back with a lewd smack. "Come with me."

Seb nodded as Kurt took his hand, pulling him out of the mass of the bodies. He caught the look the boy gave the bartender, the nod he got in return, and wondered what kind of connection the boy had. He dragged Seb towards the back of the bar, toward the curtain Seb had noticed, but never explored. His exploits from the bar had always opted for a quick bathroom fuck or had taken him to a nearby hotel that charged by the hour. Call Sebastian a slut, at least he knew what he wanted. And did whatever he needed to do to get it. And with the vibe he was getting, Kurt was the same way.

Behind the curtain was a small hallway with 2 doors on eitherside. One was labeled 'Stock', the others all bare. As soon as the curtain moved to close behind them, Seb took control of the situation, landing Kurt's back to the nearest wall, connecting their mouths again as the shorter boy moaned into his mouth. This kiss was less rushed, but still a bit sloppy. As much as Seb enjoyed the boy's attitude, he was in control. It was better he set that now. It was in that instant that he finally realized what that nagging voice was saying.

"Kurt. You're Kurt Hummel." He pulled back slightly, arms resting on either side of the grinning male in front of him.

"Took you long enough." He moved to kiss Sebastian again, who turned his head to the boy got the corner of his mouth instead. "Seriously Sebastian, I thought you would have realized who I was before."

"You're Blaine's boyfriend. You are my best friend's boyfriend." He said, chuckling more to himself. "He said you were a freak, but I never took you as the kind to cheat."

Kurt shrugged, no obvious guilt in his features. "I love Blaine, but he's a prude. I have urges that need to be met. Urges that you have too." He smirked, cupping the taller man. Sebastian hissed, almost welcoming the friction and attention his body so desperately wanted. He hadn't realized how hard he had gotten until Kurt began palming him through his jeans.

He let Kurt kiss him again, his judgment clouded by his arousal. God, Blaine had mentioned his boyfriend being attractive, but the male in front of him was beyond fuck-worthy. Not to mention the boy was an excellent kisser, nipping and biting at Seb's tongue and lips before pulling back. He licked his kiss swollen lipped, the remnants of whatever fruity drink Kurt had been drinking earlier sticking there. "You taste really good." He muttered, attacking Kurt's mouth before his conscious grabbed hold of him. "If you don't want Blaine to know, I don't think we should…"

"I can keep a secret. Something tells me you can too." Kurt smiled and shifted to the left, grabbing the door handle next to him. "Let's take care of that..." He nodded towards Seb's crotch before pulling him into the room, locking the door behind him.


End file.
